His Confestion
by RenaRoo123
Summary: please for the love of god don't read this until i've fixed it D: Just looking at the main explication i was cringing so this is going to be rewritten!


Prologue:

Inuyasha was running thought the forest, trying to clear his nervous mind. He had been getting ready for this day for a long time! Kagome Had been Talking for it for longer. I think she called it ,Valentines Day? She said a Little baby flies around With arrows? Who gives a baby arrows he almost didn't want to give them to Kagome! She also said that in her time it was when lovers get together and spend special time together. HE thought that day was better than any other.

End of Prologue:

Three day earlier:

Inu Prov:

As I was running in the forest to the old dry well , all I could think of is what I could do to make it work! I had already sorted things out with Kikyo she was surprisingly understanding, All she said was" It's about time Inuyasha I knew you felt that way with her. I could tell by your face." That was the best conversation I had with her since the day we agreed that I would human. But I cant think about that now! My Future is with Kagome, that is if she will agree to stay with me.

I jumped into the old well. With the blue light surrounding me. For some reason that light always gave me a bit of the creeps. I touched down on the cold earth and the smells of Kagome's world hit me like a punch to the face , those "car" demons ( A/n: How else would some one from the feudal area describe them =P ), people That were unknown to me! I jumped out of the well house to go Find Kagome's kid brother

It only took me a few minutes to find him. It's not really that hard he always smells like a cat. I snuck behind him , grabbed him and covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream " Shut up kid its me!" I said in a whisper. "Oh Inuyasha How have you been!" he almost yelled. " Keep your voice down! I came here for your help!" he look at me confused And asked " What do you mean? Your Already Strong you don't need my help." I don't think there was anyway that this could get anymore embarrassing! " IT has nothing to do with strength it has to do with Kagome." He looked up at me still confused " IS Kagome Hurt? I have to tell Grandpa!" He turned Around to go to his grand father but I stopped him " What I am about to tell you is man to man, Got it!" His eyes went sparkly " yeah!" I sighed " Alright you that Baby with the arrows day." " Cupid? yeah what ab.. Ohh! Your going to tell Kagome you Like her!" I could feel my cheeks getting warm. He on the other hand was looked like he was gonna burst out laughing! "Hey it's not funny! I came here for your help remember!" " Sorry I cant help you. But I know who can!"

He ran into the house and used that phone thing. " Hey Yuka Its Souta Kagome`s brother. Yeah Some one needs your help… NO its Inuyasha.. Her Friend with the Silver hair remember!.. YA will you come by.. Alright see you.

IT didn't take long for the girl to get here. She was really surprised when she say me all blushed. " I know why I'M here now =D! You need my help for Love confession! Hojo is going to be heart broken!" She said almost squealing " Keh. I don't know what she wants so The brat called you." " Oh well. Were Are going out. Are you going to change?" she eyed my Kimono. " Nope This is what I'm wearing ." " Fine lets go then."

Unknown 3rd person Prov:

Yuka Lead the poor hanyou all over Tokyo. Flower shops, jewellery shops, And every where in between. They had bought Purple Roses for her. And they had been looked at the jewellery but they didn't have anought money.

They finally went to the local Wal-mart. They had been looking around and then Yuka eyed something she knew Kagome would love! " Hey Inuyasha! Come her and look at this!" She had walked ahead of him. He Almost fell over when he seen what she was talking about. A Giant Pink teddy bear. " Umm. Don't you think that's a little over board!" " O Corse not!"

They walked to Kagome's House Inuyasha carrying a giant pink bear, and Yuka with Purple roses. Souta Almost cried when he say the bear! He started playing with it until Inuyasha stopped him. " I have to take this back to my era alright!" Inuyasha said with a sigh. " Alright. Just a few more Minutes!" Inuyasha sighed again " No I have to go before Kagome gets back!" " Okay Bye!" Souta parted with the bear and Inuyasha left down the well.

It was dark in the feudal area. If he hadn't been half demon he wouldn't have been able to make it to the place in one piece. He had found the place back when Kikyo was still alive. It was a field filled with flowers and there was a cave near by, it was far enough away from the village so no one would follow but not far enough that it was hard to find your way back.

HE his the bear and flowers in the cave. ' The girl told me to put the flowers in water and put this in it.' Inuyasha look down at a little packet. He gathered water and put the while stuff in.

Feb 14th :

Kagome Prov:

'Another Valentines day Single. That always fun I thought to her self as she walked inside her house. 'Wouldn't it be nice if Inuyasha knew about valentines. What are you saying Inuyasha love Kikyo. If he knew about it he would give her flowers or something'. " Hey Mom Grandpa Souta I'm home!" I yelled. " Hey Sis. How was your valentines day?" he said in a sing song way. " It's just another day why?" He look surprise. " oh! No reason. I thought Hojo would have." " Hojo and I aren't going out you know!" I said annoyed as I went to my room.

I managed to get some sleep. I didn't last long thought. I woke up to Inuyasha opening my Window " You said I could stay for awhile!" I whined. " Shhh! I Have something to show you if you come with me!" ' I didn't see this coming. I think I'm gonna go.' " Will it take long? I have a lot of studying to do." " Silly girl! It wont take long. But you have to come with me to see it! Get on my back if your coming." I sighed " Okay lets go!"

Inu Prov:

As I Was running throught the woods with Kagome on my back 'this is it! I have to word this right! " Kagome I love you will you stay with me?" Ya that's it' " Inuaysha where are we going?" I sighed " keep you socks on were almost there!" we ran for a few more minuites " Alright were almost there close you eyes okay." I herd confusion in her voise " Umm.. Okay?"

I set her down on the ground in the flowers. " Alright just a few more minutes I'll be right back."

Kagome Prov:

" This is getting silly! Where are you.. IS that flowers I smell? Inuyasha?" I was surrounded by grass and flowers I could tell. They smelled very nice. " Alright Kagome you can open you eyes now!" " *Gasp* Inuaysha?" He was hold I giant pink bear and purple roses! I could feel tears coming to my eyes. " What you don't like it why are you crying?" " No *Cry* I love it ! *Cry* How did you know?" I could see blush coming to his face " umm .. I had help from Your borther and one of your friends. Yuka I think?" 'Now I know what souta was taling about' " KAgome can I ask you something?" " Sure!" " Will You be mine And no one elses?" " *Crying!* Yes!" And Before my word could comptlu come out of my mouth he said " Thank you!" And pulled me into a kiss. "* Both at the same time* I Love you!"

The End!


End file.
